


The 'Not So Alone' Picnic

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid having a nice picnic with their dragons when it suddenly gets interrupted by the other riders.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 39





	The 'Not So Alone' Picnic

Seemed like ever since they got back to Berk a few days ago the couple never got time together anymore. Stoick was wanting Hiccup to shadow him on his chief duties for training. Astrid was having to fill in in Hiccups shoes at the academy to help train the new riders. On top of the the twins carried on the Loki pranks on Berk leaving Hiccup having to sort them out. Then there was Snotlout. He went back to helping Gobber test the weapons, though he kept on trying to make his own which would keep on backfiring somehow. And then Fishlegs. The minute Hiccup was free he would be hogging him with the nerdy talk.

But not today. With Astrid taking the day of at the academy and Hiccup sneaking out early this morning to get away from his dad, the pair were finally able to have some alone time. With it being a nice day Hiccup decided to take Astrid by the cliff away from the village for a little picnic. Toothless and Stormy were playing a little tug-of-war on a large branch while the two dragon riders watched from afar on a laid out blanket.

Astrid let out a sigh as she leaned against Hiccup. "Ahh finally some alone time."

Hiccup laughed. "Didn't I say the exact same thing on the Edge before the twins literally crashed our picnic?"

"Maybe but this time no one knows where we are." Astrid pointed out.

"That is very true. I was quite lucky to get away unnoticed. A Night Fury might be sneaky at night be not at dawn when everyone is waking up." Hiccup pointed out.

"Don't worry even if you didn't get away with it I'm sure you dad got the message. He has been having you work with him since we got back." Astrid told him.

"Yeah, guess he just wants me to be ready for when he retires. Though I hope that's not anytime soon." Hiccup said with slight nervous in his voice. Astrid let out a little laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you've still got a few years of freedom left." Astrid said as she moved her hand and began to play with his hair and braid it.

"So How did you get away again?" Hiccup asked.

"Just told everyone they deserved a break and they could have the day off. They have all been working hard they deserve a break." Astrid said as she tied the braid off.

"Since when did you become so soft?" Hiccup asked as he pulled back a little to look at her a bit better. Astrid raised her eyebrows before giving him a punch in the arm.

"Hey I can be a nice teacher." Astrid defended.

"Says the person who made the A-Team do over 50 push-ups in one go." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid shook her head.

"Hey I can be a nice teacher and still be hard on them at the same time." Astrid said.

"Would you make me do 50 push-ups?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled.

"If I felt like you needed to." Astrid answered. Hiccup smirked and moved his hands down to her side just under her ribs.

"Sorry?" Hiccup asked. Astrid tried not to give in a laugh at the pressure under her ribs.

"If you needed to." She repeated.

"Wrong answer." Hiccup told her before pushing his hands into her ribs and tickling her. Astrid could help be let the laugh escape. As she went to get the upper hand but moving on top of her boyfriend, Hiccup quickly pushed her so he was on top so he could tickle her better.

"Would you?" Hiccup asked again. Astrid laughed so hard she could barely breath.

"Yes!" Astrid laughed trying not to give in.

"Sorry?" Hiccup asked as he tickled her more.

"Okay, okay no! No I wouldn't!" Astrid yelled in laughed. Hiccup smiled victoriously but didn't move from his position on top. The laughter slowly died down and the two lovers stared at each other for a few seconds. "When did you get so strong?"

"Eh I've been doing a bit of training here and there. Plus there all the work in the fort I do." Hiccup explained. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"You gonna have to showing that secret training your doing. Your defence isn't that good yet." Astrid explained. Hiccup looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" To answer his quest Astrid suddenly used her left foot and kicked Hiccups right leg to the side, giving her enough time to get on top of Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do is ask." Hiccup told her. Astrid smiled before leaning down and placing her lips over his own. Hiccup placed his left hand on the back on her head to bring her closer while his right travelled to her waist.

Astrid ran her right hand through his hair while her left felt the small spiky hairs on the side of his face. As she went to deepen the kiss something cut her off.

"Hiccup!" The pairs eyes snapped open at the voice. The pair looked over to the edge of the forest when Fishlegs was running over to them, Meatlug just behind him. "There you are, I've been looking for you- oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Little bit, Fishlegs." Hiccup answered.

"But can I just take up a few moments of your time? I really need to talk to you about this idea I had for your sword." Fishlegs begged. Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid. Astrid shrugged.

"Guess the picnic will have to wait a few minutes." Astrid said as she slid of Hiccup.

"I'll make sure it's just a few moments." Hiccup told her as he kissed her cheek and quickly walked over to Fishlegs.

"Astrid!" Looking at the sky Astrid watched and Snotlout flew down on Hookfang, covered in mud? Wait that doesn't smell like mud.

"Oh, Snotlout? You stink!" Astrid yelled and she covered her nose.

"Yeah, your telling me. Where's Hiccup? He needs to sort the twins out. I though the pranks would stop when we got back, but nooo, they decided to have a bucket of dragon manor over the door of my house and have it fall on me when I got home!" Snotlout yelled.

"Snotlout, I'll talk to the twins. Just go and get a bath. You need one." Astrid told him. Just as Snotlout went to reply another lot of voices were suddenly heard.

"Hey, Astrid, you seen Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked as he and Ruffnut landed on Barf and Belch.

"Better yet, have you seen Snotlout?" Ruffnut yelled with laughed.

"Oh, the Loki prank we pulled on him today. It was glorious." Tuffnut said he looked to the sky.

"Hey, you half-trolls! I'm right here!" Snotlout yelled. Ruff and Tuff then looked down to see Snotlout looking up at them in anger.

"Oh, hey Snotlout, how's it going? Like our present?" Tuff asked. Snotlout growled in anger.

"You should see the look on your face, Snotlout. Its pure Loki." Ruffnut laughed. Snotlout yelled before running over to Hookfang and mounting him.

"Oh by the way, Astrid, tell Hiccup the chief needs him." Tuff said very quickly before taking of with his sister, Snotlout flying right behind them, with a look to kill.

Astrid sighed and rushed over to Hiccup, who was still talking to Fishlegs. "Hiccup, you dad needs to see you?"

Hiccup groaned. "Did he say why?" Astrid shook her head.

"The twins told me. Speaking of which I better go after them before Snotlout kills them." Astrid explained as she walked over to Stormfly, who was laying on the ground next to Toothless.

"And I better see what my dad needs. Properly gonna give me the 'your the next chief, you shouldn't be running off' talk." Hiccup sighed as he followed Astrid. "Have the picnic later?"

"Only if you pick a more secret hiding spot." Astrid told him. Hiccup smiled.

"I know just the place." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. The pair mounted their dragons and took of into the sky in different directions. Guess life really can get in the way of relationships.


End file.
